The Abbreviated Independence Age
The Abbreviated Independence Age (December 2005 - February 2006) was the period of history that followed The Age of Strife and included such notable events as The Founding of TheTLDR.com and The OTR-TLDR Accord. The Founding of TheTLDR.com Without warning or explanation, the admins, Nigma and Lazrik, made a pact with a powerful individual known only as Tiffanie, rebuilding an even greater TLDR which was free of the jurisdiction of Invisionfree and filled with many new marvels including a real domain name. The peoples of TLDR, although overwhelmed and cautious, seemed overjoyed. The newest TLDR saw a resurgence of the girl population with the arrival of more females including Minxii, Bootstrap, and the return of Padwenda. It was at this time that the remaining members of DoS finally merged with TLDR. As dissent against the Tiffanie rose, DoS became thought of as a backup. To this day it remains a reminder of the TLDR's roots and a relic of the war that nearly destroyed it. The Porn Riots There were arguments as usual among TLDRers, but only one conflict threatened to have a lasting effect. The Porn Riots erupted as the admins suddenly decided to stop allowing the public display of pornography. Throughout history, one thing that had endured was the TLDR's disregard for rules concerning porn. Now, the TLDR no longer the responsibility of Invisionfree, Tiffanie realized that the he personally could be held liable. The people cried out in rage, but Tiffanie asserted his power on TLDR members. Some traveled back to the DoS for the time being and others talked of rebellion. A full-scale war was only averted due to Tiffanie's quick thinking. He created a new subforum, invisible and unreachable without the proper password, where porn could be shared freely. The conflict was averted. On the same day as the Porn Riots, NickLachey, to the joy of TLDRers everywhere, returned as a normal member. Although stripped of his admin powers, he still carried much authority. It was also revealed that Coreiel, the hated new moderator of the OT, was aware of the TLDR and visited often as a disguised lurker. The peoples of TLDR were not sure what to think of this news. The OTR-TLDR Accord Meanwhile, the cold war between the OTR and the TLDR was heating up. On the verge of the first TLDR military action against the OTR, the leaders, to the outrage of many members, revealed that a treaty had been secretly established. The two empires were able to put their troubles behind them and became close allies. This was the beginning of the end of the OTR, and many of its members joined TLDR full-time as the OTR began to die over the next months. Many OTRians went on to become core TLDR members, including Pintsized, ICIP, CABM, Mitten, brambles, smock, and Scyle. Enter Nortebella A new enemy had been revealed, allowed to fester and grow in the new corrupt OT under the rule of Coreiel: Nortebella the hideous camwhore and her army of mindless manslaves. She attempted to expand her rule to encompass the TLDR, making the mistake of posting pictures and demanding acceptance (and willing assimilation) from the TLDR. However, TLDRers would not stand for it, and verbally abused the overweight sociopath until she left in a fury, calling the TLDR childish and immature. SS Raistlin, a low-quality TLDR poster who had gained little attention thus far, revealed himself as a member of Nortebella's manslave army at this time, denouncing the TLDR and also leaving. The End of Independence The Abbreviated Independence Age came to a halt as Tiffanie's TLDR crashed, causing members to wander the internet homeless. After a time Tiffanie was able to create a replacement, but it did not measure up to the TLDR's high standards of living and riots erupted. Finally Tiffanie gave up, and the entirety of the TLDR moved back to its old Invisionfree board, the domain name and Tiffanie's gifts lost forever. Navigation <<-The Age of Strife------Index------The Interlude Age->> Category:TLDR History